


Sacred Oath 金石之誓

by zrnp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John swears vengeance for Sherlock's death, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, but Sherlock is still alive, vengeance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrnp/pseuds/zrnp
Summary: “Moriarty是谋杀Sherlock的凶手，Moriarty组织是Sherlock生前计划要铲除却未铲除的组织，作为他的搭档，他的……朋友，我要替他完成这项工作。”John面色疲惫，身上沾了些酒气，但他蓝色的眼睛里却燃起了熊熊烈火，火焰以灵魂为柴薪，驱动他遗留在人世间的肉体活动。“Mycroft，”John凝视着西装革履的男人，“我曾在诺桑伯兰第五燧发枪团服役，我是个神枪手，我能力有限，但……这是我唯一能为Sherlock做的事情……”“……好。”Mycroft沉默片刻，推给John一个文件袋。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sacred Oath 金石之誓

**Author's Note:**

> 看了这么多文，似乎没怎么看到“生死之交”、“兄弟情谊”、“肝胆相照”、“两肋插刀”这样，类似于起点钢铁直男们之间不是基胜似基的情节，我决定整个活，整个“钢铁直男是怎样变弯的”活。
> 
> 莱辛巴赫之后，医生以为侦探挂了，抄起枪决定替他复仇，而彼时的麦哥还不知道小夏没死，非常悲伤，故一路大开绿灯，替军医安排身份为兄弟报仇。当小夏拖拖拉拉不得不联系麦哥的时候，万万没想到医生已经深入敌后大搞破坏，一时间大为懵逼，整个卷毛都不好了……
> 
> *
> 
> 注：Sacred Oath出自黑暗之魂三，国内翻译为“金石之誓”，三个男人一起猎龙的传说，好奇的小伙伴可以搜一搜，真是完美契合起点直男们之间钢铁般的兄弟情谊……
> 
> 攻受都是浮云，反正没车。

伦敦的天气一如既往的阴沉，不一会儿就飘起了雨。

John下意识地往身边看去。

空空荡荡，什么都没有。

_这次的凶手体格相当出色，John跟着Sherlock追了五六个街区都没追上，就连天生体格出众的Sherlock和曾受过军事训练的John都没追上。_

_正在两人上气不接下气、几乎把肺都喘出来之时，伦敦突然天降大雨。_

_“该死！”John顽强地从肺里挤出一句咒骂，却感到头上一暗，原来Sherlock不知从什么地方变出一把黑伞，遮住两人。_

_John莫名有些感动，又艰难地压榨肺，挤出一句“谢谢”。_

_Sherlock因剧烈运动而泛红的双颊似乎更红了点，他以一种精准的节奏深呼吸几下，用口型说：“这是Mycroft的伞，绝对是整个不列颠最好的伞之一。”_

_他的脸上浮现出一丝得意，像是一个炫耀玩具的小孩一样，“John，她肯定在伦敦有一个据点——对，只有一个据点，否则她绝不会选择那么不合适的路线——来吧，看看她到底藏在哪儿。”_

John走进便利店，挑了一把款式相近的黑伞，他摩挲着塑料伞柄，撑开伞，走进雨幕中。

雨滴凌乱地洒在他的脸上。

_Sherlock比John高半个头，他撑伞的手避开John的肩膀，不断调整位置，雨伞稳稳地罩在两人头顶，将雨点全数遮住。_

_John正沉浸在追寻凶犯的刺激、以及Sherlock展现出的无与伦比的智慧中，甚至没有注意到自己外套上的雨水比他自己撑伞时少很多。_

John走进花店，惊觉他竟不知道Sherlock喜欢什么花，索性放弃思考，随便买了一束浅紫色的小花。

_“花香！”Sherlock的瞳孔微微放大，“新鲜的蓝色妖姬！只有染色剂和白玫瑰的气味长期混合，才会有这种味道。John，这里！”_

_两个成年男子匆匆奔出花店，高个子卷毛男子手里还拿着一束蓝色妖姬，独留花店老板暗自摇头，感叹世风日下道德沦丧。_

John将花束放在大理石墓碑前，他望着墓碑上冰冷的名字，突然呼吸困难，眼前发黑，脚下一个踉跄，连退了三五步才勉强站稳，脚踝也因强行改变身体倾斜方向而微微扭伤。

_Sherlock站在巴茨楼顶，风声烈烈，大衣飘荡，整个人就像一只黑色的蝴蝶，下一刻，伦敦的风雨无情撕破了华美而脆弱的翅膀。_

_“Goodbye,John.”_

_刺目的鲜红在白垩色水泥地上漫延，手腕依旧残留着活人的弹性与温度，却毫无象征着生命的搏动，他那灰蓝色的虹膜倒映着伦敦的天，映照入John眼中。_

_John的灵魂也染上了挥之不去的灰暗。_

身边突然多了一个热源，是Lestrade。

John很是费了一番功夫，才辨认出Lestrade语气中的惊讶，他顺着Lestrade的目光看去，那束花——哦，是勿忘我——他没有心思像往常一样发表“not gay”宣言。

Lestrade说了一大通话，这些话笼罩在雨幕中，变得模糊不清——至少在John耳中是如此，他只捕捉到最后一个词——“……酒吧？”

John的大脑艰难地处理这一信息：酒吧？大白天去酒吧？

他几乎笑了出来，最终只是耸耸肩，嘴角扯出一个怪异的弧度。

白天的酒吧果然没什么人，John一杯杯灌着酒，渐渐地，安静的环境扭曲成老旧电视里的失真图像。

酒吧的电视屏幕似乎在播放……戏剧？

_“……少量的邪恶足以勾销全部高贵的品质，害得人声名狼藉……”_

什么戏剧？

_“……啊，回答我！不要让我在无知的蒙昧里抱恨终天……”_

哈姆雷特？

_“……嗨，怕什么呢？我把我的生命看得不值一枚针……”_

John又灌了一杯酒。

_“……凭着上天起誓，谁要是拉住我，我要叫他变成一个鬼！……”_

他不自主地放下酒杯，抬头望着屏幕。

_“……让我驾着像思想和爱情一样迅速的翅膀，飞去把仇人杀死……”_

他的呼吸急促起来。

_“……再有什么呢？我还要向地狱呼喊吗？……我可怜的亡魂，当记忆不曾从我这混乱的头脑里消失的时候，我会记着你的……上天为我作证……我必须把它记下来……”_

灵感如闪电般击中了John。

复仇！他要复仇！他要 **为Sherlock** 复仇！他要让Moriarty势力付出代价！

John将酒杯一放，扔出几张钞票，便夺门而出，临出门前险些在瓷砖地上滑了一跤。不顾Lestrade的挽留（信用卡！你的信用卡！），往221B狂奔而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *勿忘我是献给恋人的花。
> 
> *文末军医落下的信用卡其实是小夏的信用卡。


End file.
